


The day we met

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, mentions of spabel and luxbul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Willem was bored and bitter at his sister's wending, until someone shows up to brighten up his night.





	The day we met

_It was the wedding of Emma and Antonio’s. Willem was bitterly drinking in the bar while watching the happy couple dance in the middle of the floor. Everyone around him was having fun, except him._

_He asked for another drink. He couldn’t leave, after all, he promised his little sister that he was going to be there and be supportive. The thing was that the rest of their relatives were also couples, which annoyed Willem. He couldn’t talk to anyone without feeling bad about being single._

_He took a deep breath. Even this younger brother was dating a Bulgarian dude. He didn’t even know that Louis was seeing someone until he asked for an invitation for two to Emma._

_At least, the alcohol was on top. He finished the glass and put it on the bar. He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn’t deal with all those boring conversations. He had already lost the count of how many times they have asked him about his non-existent love life._

_All of the sudden, a young man tripped and fell on him. They stared at each other for a unholy amount of time before it became to awkward. But Magnus, instead of apologizing to Willem, he turned around and look at Tino quite annoyed._

_“I don’t need help to talk to someone!” He yelled while cleaning his shirt._

_Willem raised an eyebrow, while watching the scene unfold. He was planning to escape when the stranger turned around and gave him the biggest smile of all. Willem was completely enchanted by it, though maybe it was the alcohol that was affecting him._

_“Sorry about that! My brother-in-law thinks we could make a nice couple” Magnus explained with confidence._

_Willem wasn’t sure what to think about it. Sure, the dude was handsome as hell and it was quite obvious that he was feeling a little lonely. But he didn’t want anyone to feel pity for him._

_“Well, that’s nice” Willem was trying to find a way to get out of that embarrassing moment._

_Magnus immediately realized about the lack of excitement in the other man’s voice. He loved challenges._

_“How about you give me one dance and if you don’t like me, I’ll let you out the hook?” Magnus proposed. If Willem was truly uncomfortable with him, he wasn’t going to push it. But he saw an opportunity._

_Willem rolled his eyes. Well, what was the worst that could happen? It was the most interesting thing that had occurred during the party so far, so why not?_

_“Okay, let’s go. But I’m not a good dancer” Willem warned him. He was too clumsy because of his height. He was probably going to embarrass himself, but something in Magnus’ smile made him feel better about it._

_“Don’t worry, I am good dancer” Magnus replied while grabbing his now dance partner by the hand._

Willem noticed that his soon-to-be-husband was in another planet. He was daydreaming and it looked like he had completely forgotten that they were on their dinner rehearsal. He shook him gently so he could “wake up”.

“Magnus, are you there?” Willem asked him on a whisper.

Magnus stared at his fiancé and then he shook his head.

“Yes, yes. I was just thinking about…” Magnus scratched the back of his head before smiling to his partner “The way we have met. That night was quite fun!”

“Oh…” Willem had tried to forget about it. He remembered that Emma showed him the footage of him and Magnus dancing on the floor and how red his face was.

“Are you ready to dance with me tomorrow?” Magnus was anxious. They had been dating for the last three years and they had finally decided to get married. Dear Lord, he had really been dreaming about that day.

“Is really that important to you?” Willem inquired. They had been taking some classes, but he was still not sure about dancing in front everybody.

“Yes!” Magnus nodded. Maybe it was stupid or absurd, but he believed it was going to be a magic moment that he could share with his beloved one.

Willem hesitated, but when he saw that beautiful smile and those bright blue eyes, he realized that he couldn’t say no.

“Then I shall dance with you” Willem kissed Magnus’ right hand and then he stared at his eyes “Tomorrow and every day of our lives”

 


End file.
